


dethroned // devastated

by sharkcoochieboard



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, DNF, Dream Smp, DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Fantasy, Hurt, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, King George - Freeform, King!George, Kissing, M/M, Other, Possessive Behavior, dethroned, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, fundywastaken, georgenotfound - Freeform, i made myself upset, knight dream, knight!dream, no beta we die like men, or is it???, sapnap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcoochieboard/pseuds/sharkcoochieboard
Summary: “I appointed you randomly, George. Not based on any merit. It could have been Sapnap, it could have been anyone,” Dream’s voice raised, but he lowered his weapon as he spoke. His face was hidden underneath the Netherite helmet, but George could see his eyes twitch through an opening in the mask.George withered at those words. His bottom lip trembled, and he broke eye contact with the taller knight, looking away to escape Dream’s harsh gaze.Fireflies ascended from the grass and from the trees around them in the lush garden, leaving trails of flickering light around them.“Just, just tell me you hate me, Dream.”In the castle garden, the King's most beloved knight tries to steal his crown.My version of Dream dethroning George, but it's also a breakup of their relationship.cw// slight violence, DNF
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	dethroned // devastated

“You need to step down, George.” 

The words filled the air around them, bouncing off the walls of the garden in which they stood. The knights surrounding them watched closely as the men faced one another, weapons at the ready. 

“You can’t just revoke my crown, Dream, I am the king,” George spat, stepping forward. The brunette king was short, but he was brazen. The evening sun shone on his crown, and the gems reflected glimmering lights onto the surrounding foliage. 

“Yeah, and who made you the king?” Dream asked, reaching for his axe. As he did, another knight, Sapnap pushed through the small crowd to stand in front of George, his crossbow loaded and aimed at Dream’s chest. 

“Don’t point that thing at me, Sapnap.” Dream’s eyes blazed through his mask, and he glared at the shorter man. 

The once warm, playful garden was filled with a contentious fire, burning through their hearts and testing their loyalty. 

“Dream...Dream is right, Sapnap. George needs to stand down,” Punz spoke now, moving out from behind George and crossing over the invisible barrier to Dream’s side of the garden. A few more of the royal advisors and knights followed him, dividing the crowd entirely. 

“That’s-that’s _ King _ George to you,” George stuttered. His eyes scanned over the divided crowd for a few moments before he yelled. They were staring, some with confidence and others with pity.

“Leave us! All of you!  _ Get out! _ ” George yelled. His cheeks and ears burned with embarrassment. The people standing behind him made their way out of the garden, but Sapnap and Quackity, president of the newly formed nation Mexican L’Manburg, stayed behind. 

“I won’t leave you, George,” Sapnap muttered, stepping in closer so he and Quackity were flanking George’s sides. 

“Do as he says,” Dream commanded the people behind him. He whispered to Punz, who nodded and began to shepherd everyone on his side of the garden out. 

“I need to speak to Dream alone,” George said firmly. He placed a hand on Sapnap’s purple, glowing shoulder armor and shook him gently. 

“Thank you, though.” 

Sapnap opened his mouth to rebuke, but decided against it at the last minute, only nodding and motioning his head to Quackity, who followed him. 

With only two people inside, the fire of the garden turned to a sharp cold, choking both George and Dream as they stared each other down. 

“Why are you doing this, Dream?” Without anyone around to hear him, the king’s tone softened considerably, and his embarrassment faded. It was just him and Dream now, no knights or royal court to impress. 

“You haven’t been staying neutral, George. Eret is neutral.” 

“It’s  _ my  _ throne, though. Eret doesn’t matter anymore.” 

“I appointed you  _ randomly,  _ George. Not based on any  _ merit _ . It could have been Sapnap, it could have been anyone,” Dream’s voice raised, but he lowered his weapon as he spoke. His face was hidden underneath the Netherite helmet, but George could see his eyes twitch through an opening in the mask.

George withered at those words. His bottom lip trembled, and he broke eye contact with the taller knight, looking away to escape Dream’s harsh gaze. 

Fireflies ascended from the grass and from the trees around them in the lush garden, leaving trails of flickering light around them. 

“Just, just tell me you hate me, Dream.” 

“ _ George _ ,” Dream’s voice was suddenly soft, and the name sounded like honey dripping from his lips. 

“George, remember when I brought you those flowers? From Niki’s shop?” He closed the gap between them, standing directly in front of the King. George refused to meet his gaze, looking only at the flora on the ground. 

“I do.” 

“And--and what did you do with them?” He whispered. 

“I planted them. Outside of my cottage.” 

“You did...and they look beautiful there.” Dream threw his axe to the side, and it made a raucous clanging as it hit the earth. 

George sniffed, not looking up from the ground. 

“And then Tommy _ burnt it down _ , and you had to rebuild it. I can’t protect you when you’re king, George. I don’t want you, or your cute little cottage to get hurt,” he placed a hand on George’s chin, gently lifting it up to meet his gaze. 

“People  _ hate _ you George...because they hate  _ me. _ They won’t hate Eret. I don’t want you to get hurt.” 

George allowed Dream to lift his chin, meeting his eyes once more. His chest was flooding, and the water level was rising steadily, threatening to spill out at any moment. 

“Take off your helmet, Dream,” George whispered shakily. 

The knight obliged, removing his helmet and mask and tossing them to the side. He ran a hand across his dirty blonde hair, pulled into a small bun, and George could see that the old scar that ran across his nose had been irritated by the leather straps of the mask. The stare of his verdant green eyes was unrelenting yet soft. 

His stare shifted from George’s eyes to his lips, and he leaned down to gently press his own against them. 

And George wanted to stay there forever. He wanted to sink into the feeling and let the kingdom, the world, everything melt away and stay in the garden with Dream forever. The knight wrapped his gloved hands around the king’s waist, pulling him close and sending a small shiver down his spine. 

Dream’s grip was strong, possessive, and safe. No one could hurt George when Dream was wrapped around him, when Dream was shielding him, 

or when they laid together, tangled in silky, smooth sheets. So why couldn’t Dream just be there to protect him  _ always _ ? Why was he  _ betrothed to another _ ? 

He broke the kiss and brought his hand up, running it gently across the scruff on Dream’s face. 

“You’re marrying someone else, and now you’re trying to steal my throne?” His voice cracked, and his eyes welled up with indignant tears. 

“That marriage is purely po--”

“Purely political. I know. Like _ everything  _ is with you,” George’s voice turned tremulous, and he took a step back, removing Dream’s hands from his waist. 

“It’s always politics with you, Dream. Politics and  _ power _ ,” he yelled. His throat burned, and he felt a deep-seated feeling break from its cage. Anger. Betrayal. Jealousy. 

“This is exactly why you don’t even want to be King. You don’t want to think about either of those things. You couldn’t care _ less  _ about the throne. Why are you trying to hold onto it so badly right now?” The blonde knight exploded, and he tightened his hands into fists. 

George let the barrier break, and the tears flowed down his stinging face. 

“You think you know me so well, don’t you Dream?” He raged, placing a hand on the sword underneath his cape. 

“Oh  _ come on _ , George.” The words sounded more like he was pleading than threatening the brunette, and he bent down to pick up his shimmering axe. 

“Just hand me the crown.  _ Please _ .”

“It’s  _ mine _ .” 

Dream dashed forward, and before George could even unsheath his sword, he was pressed against a tree, the handle of the axe pressed against his throat and Dream’s hot breath in his face. 

“You aren’t going to best me in battle, George.” He lamented. He lifted a hand and plucked the crown off of the king’s head. 

“How about I make you a knight? The Head Knight, even?” 

George didn’t struggle against being pinned against the tree, staying silent and staring into Dream’s eyes.

“George..?” It was so delicate that the smaller man could hardly hear it. 

He grasped Dream’s hair and pulled him into a passionate, stormy kiss, taking in as much of his lover as he could before kicking him squarely in the lower abdomen and sending him flying backward. 

He knew better than to try and grab the crown that fell out of Dream’s hand. Instead, he bolted for the exit, calling for Sapnap and Quackity to get their horses. 

The dethroned king turned around one last time before exiting through the gate to the garden. The knight hadn’t followed him, and the last thing George saw before fleeing the castle was the devastated, mangled expression on Dream’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> does Dream really care about George, or does he only care about power? 
> 
> You decide...
> 
> i upset myself q.q


End file.
